We've Got You Covered
by Me
Summary: In the book The babySitting Boss, by cathy Dubowski, did Steph really leave Michelle alone with a toddler while going for diapers to teach a lesson? She likely had a plan, as usual for her. This story is plan B of that plan, if it were needed


In the book "The Baby-Sitting Boss," by Cathy Dubowski, we note the great difference between the book and TV Michelle, as we do with numerous other books – this Michelle is much more compassionate, able enough to help Steph baby-sitting (something Steph doesn't do much of on TV) and quite sensitive.

It's a Michelle POV book, so we don't know if Steph really leaves her alone at age 9 for 15 minutes to get diapers? Obviously, in a 3rd person POV book – as opposed to the all-knowing narrator POV - readers only know what that person knows. Michelle was about to call for help because she couldn't find the baby, till Steph returned in the nick of time, after which Michelle just starts sobbing because she was so scared. It just doesn't seem like Steph, even if this were the TV one. And the book Stephanie is much more mature, too.

Still, she's tricky enough I think something like this happened. However, this story shows not only what her plan was, but what would have happened if she were delayed a few minutes at the store she went to at the end of the street.

We've Got You Covered

Stephanie Tanner smiled proudly, yet anxiously, as she watched her nine-year-old sister, Michelle, take care of the two-year-old Stephanie had been hired to baby-sit.

The thirteen-year-old was proud as punch that her little sister appeared to be a natural at this. She'd given Michelle lots of grunt work – feeding a two-year-old could be very messy, as could changing a diaper. And, Michelle hadn't liked all of it, but had worked through it very well!

She was a nervous wreck, though, for the same reason. She'd given Michelle the grunt work to show her how tough it was, and hopefully dissuade her from wanting to take on too much. Michelle had been poking her head through the window at Steph's previous job, and said it looked so easy! However, babysitting took lots of concentration; that's why Stephanie had forced Michelle to do it all instead of letting her just play with the tot. It wasn't easy to baby-sit! There was so much to consider!

Stephanie sighed. She knew if any baby would give Michelle fits, and cause the younger girl to be worried when there was no reason, it was this one. It was a girl, for one thing; a generally well-behaved one. And yet, the girl was two, and…well, Stephanie hated scaring Michelle, but still, noticing Michelle and the baby playing happily, she felt she had to make the call.

Sneaking upstairs, and entering the master bedroom, Stephanie phoned fellow 8th grader Allie Taylor. "Allie," she whispered, "call Darcy. Tell her we have to go with Operation Leave the Nest."

The quiet, reserved girl – who had known Stephanie since Kindergarten – was stunned. "Steph, are you sure? I mean, she's good with dolls, and when she helps your Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky with Nicky and Alex, she's great when they're not right there in their attic apartment." Jesse and Becky lived in the attic of the Tanner home with their four-year-old boys. "But, still…" Allie was often the calm one who talked Stephanie down from wild plans.

"Allie, I'm sure. Listen, there's a spot in the neighbors' yard where you can hide in the bushes; that one I showed you yesterday when I had your mom drive us past here." Allie recalled. "Watch for anything. Especially Michelle going to the phone to call for help."

Allie agreed, and Stephanie hung up, feeling like a master spy. Darcy Powell – a usually chipper, very vocal classmate, and Allie were exact opposites. And, the three formed an excellent team at babysitting. They had started their own business a little over a month ago.

Stephanie waited till she saw an "okay" symbol flashed at her, outside of Michelle's sight. Then, she told Michelle she had to run for diapers. She promised to be back as soon as she could. Meanwhile, Michelle was to watch the baby all by herself. She told Michelle she knew she could do it, gave her basic instructions on security, and left.

She walked out the door, and met her friends in the bushes. She took a deep breath. Had she covered all possible situations in her mind? Yes, she was sure of it. Fire, someone trying to get in – not that Michelle would open the door – the toddler getting hurt - the only phone downstairs was in the line of sight of her friends. While one watched the house, the other could scan for the parents' cars, but neither was expected back for a good while.

It was tough, but Michelle had shown great maturity. Too great, in fact, in Steph's eyes. "All ready guys? Keep those binoculars trained, Darce. I'll be back."

"Sure you don't want us to go in?"

"Darcy, I know Michelle. She kept bugging me as it was to let her do this." Stephanie lowered her head slightly as she handed Allie the house key she'd been given. "She has to learn. I locked the door, so…"

Allie and Darcy could tell this attitude – Stephanie wasn't going to back down. "We're here for you, Steph," Darcy promised, training the binoculars on the house again.

"Thanks, guys." Stephanie hurried off, elated to have friends like these to count on.

She'd spoken with them before about her plans – she knew a good babysitter had to be prepared at all times for anything. She knew her friends would follow through, even rushing up to the door if they saw the mother's car approaching, though Steph knew that wouldn't happen on this gorgeous fall afternoon.

Meanwhile, Michelle had, as Stephanie expected, taken her eye off the little girl for just a second, and she'd vanished. Michelle went looking all over the house for her, getting more frantic by the moment. She couldn't stand to admit that something had happened while she was watching her, and yet…

She knew she might have to call 911, or something. She'd never done that – she knew it was only for extreme emergencies. But, still, she worried.

Allie and Darcy remained hunched down in the bushes. "See anything, Darcy?"

"Yeah, Michelle's walking all around the house. She looks worried, doesn't she?" Darcy asked, handing Allie the binoculars.

Allie agreed. "More than worried. Still no sign of Stephanie?" There wasn't. "I hate to barge in and spoil the surprise," she joked.

"Right. If Stephanie comes back now, Michelle will just figure Steph did leave her alone, and from the look on her face, she'll learn her lesson. Steph will tell her what a big mistake she made doing it…"

"…And Michelle will believe her." She gave Darcy back the binoculars. "What is taking her so long? She said she planned for a short wait when she left."

"I don't know…there she is near the phone. She looks frightened now." Darcy turned to Allie. "Your call; I've only known them less than three years, and I wasn't in the house playing with her when Michelle was little. You know Michelle a little better."

"Well…Let's start toward it, anyway." They crept toward the door, just in case.

Michelle hesitated, still uncertain of what to do. Still, she was terrified that something had happened to the little girl. What would the parents say? Worse, what would Stephanie say?

After a long time, she decided she had to – she'd never called it before, but she picked up the receiver, her hand trembling as she did so. She hoped she was doing the right hing as she pressed the number 9…"

"We're here," Darcy called out as Steph's friends entered.

Many emotions flew threw Michelle's mind as her mouth flew opened. She stared at the two friends as she held the receiver in her hand, unsure of what to say. Shock, relief, frustration, many things flashed through her mind as Allie advanced toward her and Darcy dashed upstairs. Her mind never recorded Darcy's announcement that she would get the baby.

Michelle had wanted to see Stephanie; she would have just started crying if Steph were here. But, she supposed Allie would have to do.

"Can't find the baby, huh?" Allie asked tenderly.

"N-no," Michelle sobbed. "How did you…how did…"

Allie sat and let Michelle weep for a moment while Darcy and the baby came downstairs. "Right where Steph said she'd be?"

"Yep; she was hiding under her stuffed animals."

Michelle greeted the child warmly after a moment, but was still very confused. She couldn't figure out how in the world Stephanie's friends had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Allie decided she'd better at least start talking to Michelle about the situation. "Stephanie told us, before you and she came to baby-sit, that the little girl loved to hide from her parents like that. They'd warned Stephanie, so she wouldn't get worried. But, Steph didn't tell you, because that was part of the test."

"W-what test?"

"The test to see just what you could handle. Hey, Steph." Allie explained what had happened.

"Great; thanks, guys. Sorry I'm late, Michelle." Stephanie mussed her hair a little. "You wouldn't believe the line there; I planned for a few minutes' wait, but still…"

"Steph! You knew what the baby was going to do?! You're nuts!" Michelle was shocked and upset that Stephanie had put her through that. "Don't you know how scared I was?".

Stephanie sat next to Michelle and spoke tenderly yet firmly. "You weren't quite the babysitter who could do everything like you thought you were, huh?"

"Are you kidding? I was really scared; I didn't know what to do. I almost called 911 till Allie and Darcy came in…were you watching me?!" They nodded.

"You better believe they were." She squeezed her younger sister. "I've told you, a good babysitter has to be prepared for everything. And, you had to learn the hard way that you're just not ready. You couldn't find the baby, and you panicked."

Stephanie hadn't meant it as a rebuke; she'd said it quite nicely. However, the way Michelle felt, she took it as one. "Don't tell Dad, please," she requested, leaning against Stephanie and looking up at her with big eyes.

"Tell you what. I won't tell him if you promise you'll accept only being a helper from now on, and not think you can handle everything the way my friends and I can since we're older. But, I am going to tell Dad one thing."

"What?"

"That you are a fabulous helper." Stephanie praised her for all the things she'd done right while helping Stephanie with the baby. "You amazed me with how good you were – this girl probably gave you more trouble than Nicky and Alex ever have, because you've always been right there with their parents, or at least some of us, in the house with you, so Nicky and Alex are more used to you. But, you did a great job for our age. In fact, you know what? One day, when you get older, you are going to be just as good as I am, if not better. And, you're going to make a great mother."

Michelle was still thinking about the previous part; she couldn't fathom that! She thought Stephanie was the best sitter in the world! "Better than you?!"

"If you keep working at it. You know, it's funny. I figured I'd be back in time, and I had this speech all ready about how I should never have left you alone, and what a huge mistake it was because of all the things that could have happened. But, I think you learned your lesson."

Michelle agreed. "You've got that right. It's a lot tougher when you can't find the baby." She thought about how boastful she'd been, even going so far as trying to advertise her own services, and blushed a little. "I guess I'm the one who was a little nuts, huh? Sorry, Steph." They hugged.

A while later, Stephanie and Michelle were in the park, when Stephanie left her for a minute to speak with a mother who had several children. She was a friend of Becky's, and asked Stephanie to baby-sit.

Michelle was amazed as she overheard Stephanie saying that Allie and Darcy were busy, but that Michelle would be more than happy to help her baby-sit. She'd been thinking more and more, after talking with Stephanie and their older sister D.J., about how difficult it had been with one child; could she really help Stephanie with this one, she asked after the mother left.

"You bet. Because I'm going to be right with you helping you with them."

"Thanks." She was amazed – if Stephanie hadn't been late, she would have still figured Stephanie had left her alone, and learned her lesson that way. Stephanie had said she would have probably told Michelle what she really did around her graduation day; after all, if she'd come back and told Michelle she hadn't been alone, it might have lost its effectiveness. Although, perhaps Stephanie would have told before then. "I still feel bad about messing up last time." She lowered her head for a second, then lifted it again. "I'm glad you're willing to give me another chance."

"Well, it's going to help you learn to rely on other for now, until you grow more and are able to handle things." Michelle agreed. "And, until that time, and even after, when you're twelve or thirteen and able to do it on your own, never be afraid to ask for help. Because as tough as I was that last time, I hope you learned something else from it, besides how tough it is."

"What's that, Steph?"

"If you ever need help; we've got you covered." They shared a warm hug.


End file.
